


Relation Épicée

by Siffly



Category: One Piece
Genre: (j'ai eu besoin d'exorciser ma lecture), M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Post-Thriller Bark, Pre-Time Skip, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanji overthinking EVERYTHING, They are stupid et je les aime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Sanji savait que toute sa relation avec Zoro reposait sur des défis, des challenges, un besoin constant de prouver à l'autre que c'était lui le meilleur.Mais quand Zoro décida de le défier dans son domaine, ni l'un ni l'autre ne mesura l'ampleur de leur erreur.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Relation Épicée

**Author's Note:**

> [insérer ici le meme "pretends to be shocked"]  
> Si vous avez le malheur de me suivre sur Twitter, vous avez remarqué que j'ai commencé One Piece en Janvier.  
> Quelle erreur. Quelle erreur du poulpe français. Mon cerveau ne pense plus qu'à ça, c'est absolument terrifiant.  
> Ce qui devait arriver arrive : voici un OS sur Sanji et Zoro qui se tournent autour, parce que j'adore ces deux idiots (surtout Zoro) (j'aime tellement Zoro) (ça se voit dans le nombre de fois où je l'insulte dans cet OS)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly

Sanji en avait connu, des clients difficiles. Ceux qui commandaient un plat et refusaient de le manger au nom d'on-ne-sait quelle intolérance alimentaire qu’ils n’avaient jamais mentionné en amont, ou ceux qui estimaient que tout était de la faute du chef et menaçaient de partir en claquant la porte sans même régler. Habituellement, il réglait le problème en quelques coups de pieds bien placés, et l'addition finissait toujours payée. 

Mais il devait bien l'admettre, dans ce sport bien trop répandu de l’impolitesse et de la grossièreté, Roronoa Zoro concourait dans toutes les catégories. 

Cela avait commencé à la seconde où qu’il avait intégré cet équipage chaotique. Le sabreur était venu le trouver dans sa cuisine, alors qu'il faisait la liste des réserves à leur disposition - incroyable qu’iels aient réussi à tenir si longtemps en mer avec si peu à manger, d’ailleurs. 

« Juste pour que tu saches, je supporte pas le gluten. »

Sanji lui avait jeté un regard suspicieux, d'abord peu convaincu par la déclaration. C’était déjà impressionnant que cet homme connaisse l’existence du gluten, vu que ses rares connaissances tournaient autour de ses précieuses armes. Mais surtout, il était quasiment certain que le plat qu'avait mangé Zoro au Baratie contenait du gluten.

Mais « quasiment » n’était pas suffisant pour un chef, et il était hors de question qu’il faille à sa tâche. Alors il se contenta de tourner le dos au marimo en grommelant :

« Décidément, j’sens que tu vas être très pénible, toi. »

Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part du sabreur, mais il n’eut droit qu’au bruit de ses bottes qui s'éloignaient de sa cuisine. Surpris, il fixa la silhouette de l’homme qui se tenait désormais sur le pont, puis haussa les épaules avant de se reconcentrer sur les stocks.

De la viande pour le capitaine. Pas de gluten pour le sabreur. Et des rafraîchissements pour sa chère et tendre Nami. Rien d’insurmontable.

Quel naïf il faisait.

Il comprit à quel point il avait sous estimé son adversaire quand il récupéra l’assiette toujours pleine de l’autre abruti. Surpris, il se figea et croisa le regard du sabreur qui l’observait, un air de défi mal dissimulé. Ses pieds et ses bottes sales - à l’image de leur propriétaire - reposaient au milieu de ses délicieux plats, démonstration ultime de son irrespect pour son travail.

Il voulait la jouer ainsi. Très bien. Il allait le regretter.

Mais avant, il allait remercier sa Nami chérie d’amour, qui avait pris soin de frapper et d'engueuler le malotru à sa place.

Sanji avait désormais un nouvel objectif : faire manger cet abruti de première. Parce qu’il était  _ hors de question _ qu’un membre de son équipage ne mange pas ses plates, faits dans sa cuisine, sur son bateau.

La tâche s’avéra plus ardue que prévue. Zoro avait beau avoir l’une des meilleures hygiènes de vie à bord, il y avait toujours quelque chose dans les plats de Sanji qui ne lui convenait pas. La viande n’était pas cuite selon ses préférences, le poisson était bourré d'arêtes, et il y avait toujours un légume auquel il était allergique. Mais qu’à cela ne tienne, Sanji notait les retours et retournait aux fourneaux - après avoir envoyé son pied dans le menton de ce boulet de sabreur. Qu’il ne mange pas était déjà suffisamment vexant, le chef refusait d’entendre la moindre critique désobligeante en plus.

Il fallait que Zoro mange. Cet abruti dépensait beaucoup trop d’énergie dans ses entraînements, il lui fallait des protéines et des vitamines en conséquence. Hors de question qu’il ait la moindre carence à cause de Sanji, son honneur ne s’en remettrait jamais. Il trouverait le plat, la recette, l’assiette que Zoro apprécierait et terminerait - et quand cet ingrat de sabreur lui demanderait de le resservir, il s’éxécuterait avec  _ grand plaisir. _

Les mois passaient sur le Merry et Sanji commençait à être à court de nouvelles idées. Le chef avait beau passer des heures en cuisine, être plus inventif à chaque repas, ce sabreur de merde finissait par sortir de table sans avoir fini son assiette. Tous les jours. Trois fois. Parfois il ne laissait presque rien - une pomme de terre laissée sur le côté, l’os de la viande mal décortiqué - mais c’était déjà trop.

C’était d’autant plus frustrant que Zoro semblait être le seul à ne pas apprécier sa cuisine. Tous·tes les autres membres de l’équipage adoraient ses plats, se resservaient plusieurs fois, et n’hésitaient pas à le complimenter. Et cela lui faisait plaisir, évidemment, surtout venant de ces êtres délicats et de goûts qu’étaient Nami et Vivi, mais une partie de lui ne serait satisfait qu’une fois tous·tes ses ami·e·s complètement rassasié·e·s.

Il ne comprit l’ampleur de son erreur qu’au grand banquet d’Alabasta. Au milieu des rires, de ces recettes aux mille nouvelles saveurs et de ces magnifiques jeunes femmes, Sanji se permit de jeter un coup d’oeil aux assiettes de ses compagnons. S’il y avait certains plats qui n’avaient pas de succès, autant le savoir tout de sui-

Son regard s’arrêta de longues secondes sur l’assiette de Zoro, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était absolument, indiscutablement, et irrémédiablement vide. Le coupable de ce crime riait de bon coeur, son verre de nouveau plein d’un nouvel alcool, indifférent aux sentiments du chef.

Il n’avait pas envisagé la douleur que cela lui procurerait. Il savait que ce n’était que son ego blessé qui parlait, mais il s’estimait capable de prendre soin de son équipage, et manifestement Zoro préférait les cuisines d’Alabasta à la sienne. Peut-être la différence se trouvait-elle dans la cuisson de leur viande ? Ou dans leur assaisonnement des avocats qui servaient d’accompagnement ? Ou alors dans l’assortiment de féculents ?

Une minute.

Zoro lui avait dit qu’il était allergique aux avocats. Il ne supportait pas non plus le cumin présent dans la viande. Pourtant, il avait manifestement dévoré le plat des cuisiniers du royaume, alors qu’il refusait de manger ce que lui prépar- bordel de merde.

Cet enfoiré lui avait menti. Cet enfoiré, ce sombre connard, lui mentait depuis des mois sur ses supposées allergies et ne finissait jamais ses plats juste pour lui casser les pieds.

Sanji allait le tuer, l’envoyer à l’autre bout de Grand Line, et ne plus jamais,  _ au grand jamais _ , se casser la tête pour le nourrir.

C’était la décision qu’il prit quand sa tête heurta enfin son oreiller, bien plus tard dans la nuit. Pourtant, quand iels eurent retrouvé·e·s la sécurité de leur bateau, quand Zoro lui signala qu’il digérait mal un nouveau nombre incalculable d’aliments, il ne lui cracha pas ses quatre vérités en pleine face.

A la place, il se contenta de lui envoyer sa spatule et son pied dans les côtes, les dents serrées.

Puisque Zoro tenait tant à s’amuser, lui aussi pouvait le faire. Il voulait lui lancer un défi, lui casser les pieds, le défier à ce petit jeu stupide ? Très bien, ils allaient jouer. Il allait lui prouver que, peu importe les contraintes, peu importe les ingrédients, Sanji était capable de cuisiner des chefs d’oeuvres culinaires.

Ils allaient jouer et il allait  _ gagner _ .

Leur petit manège continua pendant de longs mois. Les repas, les recettes, les vaisselles s’enchaînaient. Peut-être que Zoro avait compris qu’il l’avait percé à jour, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de s’en assurer. Et Sanji tentait encore et toujours de trouver l’assiette parfaite pour le sabreur, entre leurs disputes et leurs batailles, entre Jaya et Water Seven, entre le train des mers et Long Ring Long Land.

Puis vint Thriller Bark.

Les mains aux fourneaux, Sanji cuisinait pour ne pas penser. Le Sunny voguait sur les mers, Luffy riait sur le pont avec Usopp et Chopper, Nami et Robin prenaient leurs boissons - du thé vert au fruits avec une rondelle de citron, un café fort avec juste assez de lait et de sucre -, Franky réparait leur mât encore endommagé. Tout était de nouveau normal.

Zoro s’entraînait seul dans la vigie.

Il allait de nouveau bien.

Comme s’il ne s’était pas sacrifié sans prévenir personne, comme s’il n’avait pas empêché Sanji d’intervenir et qu’il était allé affronter la mort sans ses sabres, comme si son sang n’avait pas coulé à flot il y a quelques heures à pei-

Les doigts de Sanji ripèrent sous le poids de ses pensées et il manqua de se couper. C’était la deuxième fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait. La première fois datait d’il y a quelques jours à peine, quand il avait lustré les précieux sabres de l’autre abruti stupide et égoïste.

Sanji soupira et envoya sa viande hachée dans la poêle d’un geste un peu trop violent, et la moitié atterrit à côté. Ça aussi, c’était nouveau. Il fallait croire que ce sabreur de merde faisait naître de nouvelles habitudes plutôt déplorables chez lui.

Ses côtes gauches le faisaient encore souffrir, et il savait que le bleu qu’avait laissé la garde de Shusui n’était pas prêt de partir. Au creux de sa main, il ressentait encore la chaleur du bras de Zoro qu’il avait agrippé avant de s’évanouir. Son corps gardait encore des traces de ce que son esprit voulait oublier et ignorer à tout prix, le ramenant encore et toujours à ces quelques instants où il avait cru que leur équipage avait perdu son second.

La rancoeur et la frustration le rongeaient alors qu’il égouttait le riz, et il les étouffa du mieux qu’il pouvait. Mais la peur, elle, refusait de disparaître. Elle lui soufflait à l’oreille qu’à tout moment, désormais, Zoro pouvait s’évaporer dans la nature, et que lui ne pourrait rien faire pour l’en empêcher. Quelle que soit sa force, ses attaques, ses pouvoirs, il serait impuissant.

Tout ce qu’il savait faire, c’était cuisiner.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand il monta dans la vigie, une assiette entre les mains. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, préférant entrer d’un coup de pied.

Zoro releva la tête vers lui, et avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de lui lancer une remarque cinglante, Sanji laissa tomber l’assiette devant son nez, le regard délibérément fixé sur tout, sauf sur l’autre homme.

« Tiens. Mange. »

Ce fut deux mots prononcés entre ses dents serrées. Parler plus risquait de faire céder la barrière - et alors ses sentiments se déverseraient, tsunami inarrêtable, et Sanji ne pourrait rien faire. Son coeur giserait là, aux yeux du concerné, et il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière sa cuisine et ses remarques cinglantes.

Un long silence lui répondit, et Sanji eut tout le loisir d’observer ce qui était devenu le repère de Zoro. Des poids pour s’entraîner, des barres pour se muscler. Des bandages usagés dans un coin de la pièce - sans doute ceux que Chopper lui a demandé de garder pendant quelques mois.

Quand il osa regarder Zoro de nouveau, il remarqua enfin les yeux écarquillés du sabreur, qui fixait le plat qu’il lui avait apporté. Dans l’assiette se tenaient quelques onigiris à la viande, avec un peu de sauce soja salée. Une bouteille de saké complétait le repas.

Quasiment pas de saveurs sucrées. De l’alcool de qualité. Un plat simple, protéinée, consistant.

Le plat préféré de Zoro.

Il avait eu beau essayé, Sanji connaissait mieux les règles de leur jeu. Il avait remarqué les plus infimes détails, les plus infimes changements chez le sabreur - sa préférence pour la viande et les poissons les plus salés, son dédain pour les légumes cuisinés seuls, sa joie face aux makis et onigiris. Cela avait été long, mais il avait réussi à trouver le bon équilibre. Enfin.

Et cette victoire ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Elle avait le goût amer de l’échec,de la terreur, de l’absence. Elle lui rappelait amèrement que Zoro avait failli mourir sans qu’il le sache.

Sanji n’avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Les flatteries, les futilités, les insultes, il savait faire. Mais il avait arrêté de parler à coeur ouvert il y a bien longtemps déjà, quand il était encore perdu et abîmé sur une île au milieu de North Blue. Alors il parlait le seul langage qu’il maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts.

_ Plus jamais, tu m’entends ? Plus jamais je te laisserai te sacrifier. On a trop besoin de toi. J’ai trop besoin de toi pour devenir plus fort, plus grand, meilleur. _

Ça ne servait à rien. Zoro n’entendrait pas, ne comprendrait pas. Sanji le savait, parce qu’à sa place, lui non plus n’aurait pas voulu saisir tous les sens cachés d’un tel geste.

Sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et s’apprêta à quitter la vigie, quand une main calleuse attrapa son poignet. Cette main qui tenait si fermement ses sabres pour trancher et tuer le retenait désormais comme s’il était un être précieux sur lequel il fallait veiller avec honneur.

« Mange avec moi. »

La demande le surprit, presque autant que l’air doux sur les traits carrés de Zoro. Sanji préférait oublier cet aspect de son camarade, se concentrant sur sa stupidité, sa force, son inexistant sens de l’orientation. Parce que c’était plus simple pour ignorer son coeur et étouffer ses sentiments trop dérangeants.

« J’ai déjà pris mon repas. Et il n’y a qu’une part. » protesta-il faiblement, mais Zoro le tira délicatement vers lui, et Sanji fit quelques pas pour s’asseoir en face de lui, attrapant un onigiri pour le manger lentement. Il n’était même plus étonné quand sa volonté s'effrite aussi vite au contact du sabreur.

Ils mangèrent en silence, une première depuis qu’ils voguaient ensemble. C’était calme, apaisé. C’était nouveau, mais pas tellement dérangeant. Pire, cela semblait étrangement familier, et Sanji sentait qu’il pourrait vite en faire une habitude. Un peu de répit entre deux de leurs tempêtes.

Son regard dérivait sur les plaies, le torse, les mains, le discret sourire de Zoro. Un univers dont il avait enfin eu la clé, bien malgré lui, alors qu’il l’avait vu abandonner sa vie et ses rêves pour un gamin en caoutchouc. Il leur avait fallu la mort pour enfin être sur la même longueur d’onde.

Il lui avait fallu la mort pour comprendre qu’il tenait à l’abruti en face de lui, bien plus qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais.

« T’es pas si mauvais, comme cuistot. »

La phrase le sortit de sa torpeur et il sursauta légèrement, sous les yeux amusés de l’autre homme. Il laissa échapper un soupir presque vexé, affrontant ce regard et retrouvant leurs échanges emplis de défi qu’il connaissait si bien.

« Il t’en a fallu du temps pour le reconnaître, tête de cactus. Je commençais à penser que tu ne l’admettrais jamais. »

Zoro ne répondit pas, se contentant de pousser l’assiette vers lui. Cette assiette vide que Sanji ne voyait plus venir, n’espérait plus voir un jour. Le son de la porcelaine sur le bois résonna longtemps dans la vigie du Sunny, couvrant le bruit de leurs sentiments.

« T’as beau être un crétin sans nom, sourcils en vrille, j’ai jamais douté de ta place sur ce bateau. »

_ N’essaye plus jamais de mourir à ma place. C’est mon rôle. C’est mon devoir. On a trop besoin de toi. J’ai trop besoin de toi pour protéger Luffy si un jour je ne suis plus là. _

Sanji ne repartit que bien plus tard dans la nuit, l’assiette et le coeur plus léger·e·s. Ils n’avaient rien dit de plus, s’étaient contentés d’échanger quelques coups pour se rappeler qu’ils étaient en vie, en mer, ensembles. Et pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans Thriller Bark, Sanji avait l’impression que le poids dans sa poitrine s’était allégé.

Il savait que, quoiqu’il fasse, Zoro continuerait de manquer de mourir pour leur capitaine et leur équipage. Il savait aussi que, quoiqu’il dise, il tenterait de l’arrêter encore et toujours. Ils savaient qu’ils continueraient à se battre pendant quelques siècles encore pour protéger Luffy, protéger leurs compagnons, même protéger l’autre de sa propre stupidité.

Mais désormais, Sanji s’assurera d’avoir cuisiné assez d’onigiris pour les déguster avec Zoro lorsqu’il se réveillera.


End file.
